Missing
by Aquamarine98
Summary: Basic M.O.A. reunion! Annabeth is a little angry at Percy... Uh oh! Enjoy! Flames welcome! I need advise! Feel free to give flames and/or constructive critisism!


**Hi guys! Aqua here! This is my very first Fanfiction ever, even though I've been writing since about 5th grade. Wish me luck and here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I am proud to announce that I am the amazing owner of PJO, My Little Pony, Care Bear, Dora, and Disney Princesses. (Yeah right, I wish! Don't own anything! Enjoy!)**

* * *

**Missing**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I was miserable. There, I said it. I was miserable because the son of my mother's largest rival was missing. And I'm in love with him. Yes, Perseus Jackson was gone. I was standing at the outside railing on the Argo II when Leo crept up behind me and stuck his fingers in my gut, causing me to roll my eyes. I've told him just about a million times that it is impossible to pressure-point me, but he never listens.

"Why so glum, Smartie?" Leo asked me, "We're going to land at the roman camp in 15 minutes!"

I sighed, "I know Leo, I'm just afraid of what might happen if Percy doesn't remember me. I mean, look at Jason, he doesn't remember a thing!"

Leo laughed quietly. It's kinda hard to imagine, but Leo, Piper, and I have become good friends. I try to avoid Jason though. It's hard to look at him and not think of my missing boyfriend.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. From what I've heard, Percy Jackson sounds like a pretty miraculous guy! Don't worry about it. He grinned and looked me up and down.

"And Annie," I glared at him, fingering my knife.

"_Annabeth, _you might want to change, even though I am kinda diggin' the My Little Pony."

He walked off, leaving me blushing. I looked down and shouted,

"VERY FUNNY THALIA!"

I could hear her snickering all the way up on the control deck. She had offered to pack for me saying I shouldn't have to worry about anything else. Then, she replaced all my pajamas with My Little Pony, Care Bear, Dora, and Disney princess ones. I know right, great friend I've got here.

I ran into my room and slipped on a sea-green t-shirt with my favorite pair of cut-off jean shorts. Suddenly, an air horn blared throughout the speakers all over the ship, and I could hear Piper yelling at Leo, again. All of a sudden, it got creepily quiet, then Thalia's voice broke out of nowhere.

"Leo Valdez is _tied up_ with work at the moment, so I'm taking over. News Update! We will-"

Piper broke in, "We're landing in two minutes! Annabeth, Jason, Clarisse, Thalia, and the rest of the hunters are needed on the deck, pronto! C'mon people, let's move it!

I strode down the hallway to the deck, but not before peering into a dark room along the way. I sighed, and closed the door, making sure the sign that said, _Captian, Perseus Jackson, _was clear of any obstructions.

On the deck, Leo was running around in circles and screaming,

"Please don't shoot! Please don't shoot! I'm important to this mission!"

All the hunters had their bows out and were aiming at Leo head. I rolled my eyes, but was smiling, not even bothering to ask what he had done this time. Probably told one of the hunters one of his perverted thoughts. Thalia's eyes were shining with excitement, and Clarisse was rolling here eyes at how foolish we were acting over one stupid Kelp Head, but I could tell she missed him too. Jason threw me a telescope and I grabbed it out of the air. I peered down at the ground below. Travis Stoll slipped it from my fingers but lost his grip on it when I shoved him. Our one and only telescope when tumbling down into what Jason called the Field of Mars. I was about to start screaming at him when Piper and Thalia both grabbed one of my shoulders. We were landing.

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

I slung my arms over Frank and Hazel's shoulders and led them to the Fields of Mars, where the big warship was landing.

_Annabeth_, I thought. The past week had been hectic. You know, with the quest, the battle, and now the Greeks. Well, actually, I am a Greek, and I was currently being glared at by Octavian because of it. He walked to me, embraced me, and took the chance to whisper a choice curse into my ear. I smiled as if nothing had happened and clapped him on the back, hard. He grinned at me, trying to hold back a cry. He walked away, probably trying to find Reyna to annoy her, as usual. Nothing could dampen my mood.

Reyna walked up to me,

"Is everything alright?" She asked timidly, looking a bit frightened.

"You're grinning like a madman, and the water..." She trailed off, looking around the field. I followed her gaze and found that small water tornadoes were flying in between the crowds. I was also flickering with a blue-green aura. I grinned even larger.

"I'm just excited!" I laughed.

She laughed as well, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Be excited Perseus Jackson, but I fear for your life if the Greeks do not come in peace." I unslung my arms from around Frank and Hazel and playfully punched her on the arm.

"Lighten up Rey, I'm gonna be fine." And then a _thud_ sounded throughout the entire city, and a few shrieks came from the Romans. A plank grew out from the ship and lightly touched the ground. Suddenly, a head poked out of the doorway and yelled,

"Hey Romans! Sup?"

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Leo ran to the door as soon as we touched down and yelled,

"Hey Romans!Sup?"

Jason and I both grabbed him and shoved him into the closet. Clarisse and the Stolls appeared around the corner.

"Hey, where's Prissy?" Clarisse asked. I pointed to the door and stuttered,

"J-J-Jason, y-you go. They'll recognize you. I'll come out after. All Hunters except Thalia stay on board. We don't want you clashing with what looks like Amazons. I don't even want to know why they are here! Do not get them mad!" I directed that last part to the closed closet door and stared extra hard.

"Why do I have this feeling that you're staring at me? I won't do anything stupid!" Leo's voice came from behind the door. I stared at it some more.

"Fine, You can duck-tape my mouth shut again." I rolled my eyes and said,

"Just behave yourself, Leo. Now Jason, go! They'll get restless!" I pushed him to the open door.

"Okay, okay," he said, "Touchy!"

He popped out the door and I could hear cries of delight from the Roman crowd. I followed him out the door, quickly going down the plank, while scanning the crowd. I was growing anxious, when I felt someone come up behind me. They put their arms around my stomach and hugged me from behind.

"Seaweed Brain!" I gasp. He spins me around so I face him. I'm speechless, and so is he. He kisses my forehead and pulls back, but I catch his cheeks in my hands and drown in his beautiful sea-green eyes. I kissed him full on the lips and he smiles into it. Then I pull away and punch him hard in the stomach.

"Owwwww! Annabeth Chase! That hurt! what was that for?"

"That was for leaving." I punched him again on the arm.

"That was for leaving _me_." Another one to the chest.

"That was for making me worry." Then I grabbed his shirt in my fist, his lips again on my own. I pulled away slowly.

"And _that_, was because I love you." I whispered. He grinned, and I smirked, then punched him again. He let loose a string of Greek curses.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" I whispered fiercely. He had a soft smile on, and lifted my chin until my lips met his for a third time. Everyone cheered, and all my worries floated away, because I was back home, in the arms of my Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Review!**

**xoxo- Aqua**


End file.
